Suddenness and Certainty: Fifty Themes, One Love
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: YuuRam. Fifty themes define and chronicle the YuuRam betrothal as it turns from quasi to real.


i thought susiichan had a fun idea so i decided i'd go at it too! below is a story (?) made of 50 themes i strung together with sentences and whole paragraphs.

* * *

01. Crave -- When Wolfram had his first taste of Japanese chocolate, he closed his eyes and _moaned_, his tongue savoring the velvety sweetness, the rich flavor, and the sugar rush that accompanied them. 

02. None-- It started innocently enough, and the whole Royal Family was even present. What none of them knew was that Yuuri at that moment had an epiphany.

03. Glue-- Yuuri had brought the chocolate for his Shin Makoku family, securing the outside of the box with seran and tape, the insides with paper and glue.

04. Wet -- Lady Celi could hardly suppress her giggle when the Maou dropped his water glass and spilt water all over his pants as he watched Wolfram lick his own fingers clean.

05. Fame -- Conrart knew of the fame of these Japanese chocolates, but he supposed Wolfram would have to find the reason for himself. Conrart also knew that Yozak will start remembering chocolate every time they saw each other, and Conrart was not quite sure whether he should be flattered or worried about being eaten alive.

06. Instant -- Meanwhile, Yuuri was congratulating himself for having slapped Wolfram that fateful night at this very table. The looks he was getting from the blond-haired knight were telling him that the rumor about chocolate being an aphrodisiac may just be true.

07. Hold -- Yuuri gulped as Wolfram took a firm hold of his thigh underneath the table --

08. Fish -- and was making his way up, sliding higher and higher like a fish swimming upriver.

09. Don't -- Yuuri's mind kept screaming "Don't!" but his body was not about to listen.

10. Ego -- Wolfram grinned like a Cheshire cat. Yuuri visibly squirming fed his ego – a LOT.

11. Flow -- Yuuri looked into the blond's eyes and decided at that moment that this was what he wanted too. He'll go with the flow – and Wolfram would be his tonight.

12. Dream -- Wolfram was startled by Yuuri's hand over his and just when he thought he would be stopped, Yuuri actually slid his hand up the hem of his shirt. Yuuri wouldn't dream of stopping him.

13. Action -- Everyone went on with dinner as usual not knowing of the action going on between the monarch and his consort-elect. The fact that Wolfram's face had matched the boiled lobster's coloring alerted no one at all except Lady Celi. She was a lady though and knew when to keep her mouth shut.

14. Enough -- _This__ is torture, _Yuuri thought. _I've had enough. _Without another word he took Wolfram's hand off of him only to entwine their fingers. Afterwards rattled off an excuse – for the both of them – and all but ran with the dazed young princeling back to their suite.

15. Green -- Gunter looked on at the two, green with envy.

16. Metaphor -- Gwendal remained the metaphor of cynicism, asking Greta to please pass the salt.

17. Teach -- As Gwendal sliced his steak into bite-size portions, he thought about how he would have to teach Greta about the birds and the bees after seeing her fathers walk off in such a rush.

18. Demand -- At the same moment, Gwendal brushed off his earlier thought. Until the princess demands an explanation, he thought it would be wise to stay quiet about it.

19. Inspire -- Yozak got an inspired idea --

20. Unrequited -- maybe his love didn't have to stay unrequited if he took some action like Wolfram just did.

21. Classic -- Then again, Conrart can be a classic dumbass when it came down to it.

22. Far -- Anissina wondered how far Gwendal would go to prove his love for Gunter.

23. May -- It was the month of May and she had a new experiment: "Prepare-me-for-Summer"-kun.

24. Breadth -- The experiment would ensure one's readiness for summer by electrocuting him if he did not put on sunscreen.

25. Wrench -- Anissina did not have to wrench an answer from the grumpy General. "Of course I'd willingly let Gunter try it out instead of me!" he said matter-of-factly.

26. Hope -- Both Gunter's and Anissina's hopes were crushed.

27. Scent -- The scent of Lady Celi's perfume wafted throughout the room though, and no truths can be hidden when you're breathing a veritaserum into your system.

28. Pastel -- In the Maou's bedroom, only moonlight filtered through the window – a pale white glow which chased all pastels and dark colors away.

29. Artist -- As Wolfram, now unclothed, lies back facing him on his bed, Yuuri thinks that only an artist could have thought up such pure beauty incarnate in Wolfram's pale form.

30. Sorrow -- Wolfram reached out for Yuuri, for love and the end of all his sorrow.

31. Path -- Yuuri traced a path with his fingers down Wolfram's chest to his stomach, a path he revisited but a moment later with his mouth and his tongue.

32. Wood -- No more cold showers in the middle of the night. No more pretenses. No more fear. At that moment, both Maou and Prince thought the same thing. Morning wood would be a thing of the past too.

33. Acceptance -- For Wolfram, there had never been a question that it would come to this. Fire burnt everything into submission except water. So like when fire and water touch, they rise into the air and fly amongst the clouds, weightless and floating freely like the Winds themselves.

34. Yet -- Both knew they weren't supposed to be doing this yet, but both knew as well that they could not have waited any longer.

35. Shiver -- A shiver ran down Wolfram's spine at the thought of his promiscuity.

36. Hero -- He lay there, a prince to his nation, but a slave to his King. The worst part was that Wolfram liked the thought.

37. Body -- Yuuri kissed every part of Wolfram he could reach, and made earnest attempts to love every bit of this normally-confrontational young boy in whose eyes Yuuri now saw only trust and submission in this crucial moment.

38. Man -- When Yuuri couldn't bear the unconditional love that he saw in those green eyes, he closed his own black ones and moved in for a kiss. He was just a man. Could he possibly love this young god as he should be loved?

39. Pretend -- Wolfram combed his fingers gently through black tresses and coaxed Yuuri to open his eyes. At last he did not have to pretend. There was no more reason to hold back.

40. Curious -- If anyone who'd been left at the dining table were curious, they sure never showed it.

41. Different -- All they knew is that something felt different, and that this change might be a good one.

42. Smooth -- A smooth transition from resistance to acceptance would have been unimaginable to anyone, but no one knew that better than the family that lived in Blood Pledge Castle.

43. Right -- Three hours of lovemaking later, Yuuri held Wolfram in his arms and whispered to himself (and perhaps to the whole universe), "I don't care anymore. This can only be right."

44. Damn -- Yuuri kissed Wolfram's forehead and watched him sleep peacefully. Suddenly eternal damnation seemed a small price to pay for a few centuries of bliss.

45. Desire -- For a moment, Yuuri thought that desire rose up in his veins again. It proved to be something more though. It was stronger and all-encompassing. It was a drive not limited to the weakness of flesh. It was an electricity that gave him strength more than anything.

46. Ritual -- Before Yuuri finally dozed off, Yuuri decided to include telling – and showing – Wolfram that he loved him into his morning ritual.

47. Color -- In the days that followed, Wolfram's face would color at even just the mention of Yuuri's name.

48. Visit -- Visits from princesses and noblewomen thereafter also went smoother – no one went home with burnt hair anymore.

49. Belong -- Perhaps it was the knowledge that Yuuri always had his arm around his fiance's waist that kept the blond calm when they were among women. Now Wolfram didn't have to always yell and scream about to whom Yuuri belonged.

50. Bully -- Sometimes Yuuri thought, "Who knew standing up to a few bullies would earn me a kingdom and a queen?"

* * *

Sayo does not own Kyou Kara Maou. No singing in this one, hehehe. Hope you liked it. -smiles- 


End file.
